Lady Knight Missione: Moving On
by katie131925
Summary: Sam leaps into a man and he gets to use his own name for once (as a man) yet that's not what's different about this leap. He finds a strange woman unconscious and soon learns that they have more in common then he first thought. He finds out what it means to be saved rather then be the one saving. Who is this woman? What happened to her? And why is she here?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is the fourth story in a series but can be read by itself. All names of people, towns, stores, etc. are all made up.

I don't own anything but my OC's and plot.

Sam Beckett was expecting this leap to go like any other, he would leap into somebody, help fix something that went wrong in time and then leap onto the next person or maybe even home.

Home.

He wanted to get home so badly and no one would understand that as much as him. The want, the need to get home no one would or at least that's what he thought.

He thought so many things, like the fact that this leap might go smoothly but then again when did it ever?

This time he didn't fix anything yet in a way he did even if he thought not.

This time he was the one who was saved.

Alfrai Colorado,

May, 21 1981

The same blue light surrounded him as he leaped into a new life, a new time, a new place, and a new person. The light soon faded and he opened his eyes to take in the new scene that surrounded him.

A road lay only a few meters ahead of him past the very green grass that could easily be described as the best looking grass Sam had ever seen. It was very well taken care of like it had tasted water twice a day Sam thought.

He looked past the black road with the yellow line over it to see a few buildings on the other side of it. There was a small cozy restaurant with dull red bricks that had a closed sign turned his way with large lettering on the top of it that read, '**Ethan's Eatery.**' Not the most original name that he had seen before, not by a long shot he thought.

Beside the restaurant on the left side was another building only this time it looked newer with its dark blue painted bricks and light up sign. The sign wasn't on but Sam could still read the letters, '**Amy's Salon**'. This town seemed not to have the most original names in it for businesses thought Sam to himself.

On the right of the restaurant was a building that look even older than the restaurant with its chipped paint and address numbers falling off. It looked to be a small apartment building yet taller in size to the other two buildings. The color of the walls was a light brown along with a white front door and white painted shutters that looked not able to shut.

That was it for the buildings right in front of him. The road followed the direction of the buildings and turned as they were so that two more roads were made. Sam couldn't see where exactly they headed or what followed only that there was more to this small town he found himself in.

Yet what was strange was the fact that no one was out, no one was walking around going and coming from different places. Even if it was a small town -which is what Sam guessed it to be- there should be people out unless it was very early, very late or maybe it was a Sunday when everybody went to church.

He looked up to the light blue sky to find it filled with clouds yet the sun was not high up. He looked to his right to find a trees everywhere leading into a forest that looked as though very few ventured in. On top of the tree line though he saw light illuminating from below. That must be it he thought, it must be very early.

He looked down to find that he was sitting on a light brown wooden bench and that it was a small one. By his side was a brown paper bag and on further inspection he found it to hold bread crumbs. He or whoever he was must have come out this early to feed the birds.

He looked up again this time smiling, maybe this was finally going to be an easy leap.

He turned his head to his left to find almost the same exact scene from his right, trees and all except for one thing.

A woman.

She was sitting down propped up against a tree and she looked not to be conscious. That would have been strange all on its own but what was even stranger was what she wore.

It looked to be some kind of armour from the time of knights which was Sam's first thought and then he wondered if maybe she was a knight of the round table recalling one of his favorite stories as a child. There Certainty was a sword attached to her side.

His next thought was, 'Is she breathing?' Then his medical experience and practise kicked in and he got up fast, running towards her. When he got to her he kneeled down by her side and placed two fingers on her pale skin at her neck checking for a heartbeat. He waited and then he heard the familiar sound.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump _

He pulled away and sighed in relief as her head began to move making loose strands of her hair come even looser from her braided brown hair. Her hair he noticed was a very light brown, the lightest he has ever seen maybe. He wasn't sure, he never really could trust his Swiss cheesed memory that got worse every time it got better.

Her head moved more and then her eyes snapped open looking terrified. Her eyes moved around until they met Sam's or the eyes of the person he leaped into. Those eyes he noticed matched the same color as her hair, light brown, very light brown.

She stood up quickly as did Sam and what could be reflex or not she unsheathed her sword holding in what looked like a ready stance. She must know what she is doing to hold a sword like that thought Sam. He held up his hands as the sword was pointed at him and said under his breathe only one thing,

"Oh, boy."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: This is the fourth story in a series but can be read by itself. All names of people, towns, stores, etc. are all made up.

I don't own anything but my OC's and plot.

Chapter 2

As the sword was pointed at him, Sam thought desperately, 'Where is Al?' Al could be annoying and sometimes a little talkative but Sam need him desperately to find out where he was and more importantly when. It was also a good idea to find out what he needed to fix here in order to leap out of this person.

Al could definitely be useful now in finding out who this woman was and why she was pointing a sword at him. Another good thing to know right now would be how to get her to stop pointing the sword at him.

Reason. Maybe he could reason with her is what he thought next as he began to talk to her.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I was just checking your pulse to see if you were alive. You were unconscious." He started to say.

She blinked and the fear left her eyes which was soon replaced with curiosity. The woman that appeared to be in her early twenties, young, she was so young thought Sam, too young to be holding a weapon such as the one she is currently holding.

The woman looked at Sam and seemed to be exploring every feature of his face or whatever one she saw. She looked back down at her sword and up again at him with a confused expression on her face. Sam thought perhaps she will lower her weapon but if not how was he going to get out of this?

As his thoughts began to turn back to a certain time traveling observer named Al he heard the same familiar sound of the imaging chamber's door opening and closing.

"Hey Sam." Said a sleepy Al looking up briefly.

He held a cigar between two fingers and was tapping furiously on his hand link that resembled gummy bears being stuck together. Al was wearing yet another flashy suit with a silver jacket and silver trousers to match, dark green shirt underneath only showing the front part a little, and a tie with all the colors combined in a square type pattern overlapping each other.

"Okay, okay let's see here." The man began to mumble as he put the cigar in his mouth.

He was tapping once again at the hand link in his hand harder this time when he suddenly stopped and looked up. As he did so the cigar that was placed firmly in his lips fell from his mouth and onto the ground out of sight. Al looked at the woman from top to bottom then back to Sam and over and over again.

"Sam." He said carrying out his name longer then need be. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." He whispered back trying not to move his lips to much afraid that the woman would notice.

"Well it was obviously something. Woman don't just point their weapons at anyone for anything well there was this one time and let me tell you Sam she had energy like you have never seen. I mean"-

"Al!" Sam whispered loudly yet quietly interrupting the man.

"Right, right of course." Replied the man. "Well Ziggy says there's an eighty eight percent chance that you could use some of your martial art moves and knock her unconscious."

"I'm not going to beat up a woman, Al." answered the man in a tight whisper.

"Well I don't know what to tell you then. Ziggy says"-

"Who are you? And where am I?" the woman asks stopping Al from continuing.

Sam notices her accent right away, its English yet not entirely. He looks at her unsure of what to say and says in a whisper, "Al."

"Right. You are a mister Samuel James, oh look you get to use your own name and you appear to be in Alfrai Colorado, May 21, 1981." Answers the hologram.

"I'm Sam." Says Sam relieved to use his own name. "You're in Alfrai Colorado."

"Colorado?" she repeats looking around at her surroundings. "What year is it and what day?"

"1981, May 21st." answers Sam confused. "Why?"

She doesn't answer his question and only much to his relief sheathes her sword.

"I'm Missy. Nice to meet you." She says to him while holding out her arm to shake.

Sam reaches out his arm and Missy shakes it in w strange matter. Instead of only shaking his arm she grabs part of his arm too and shakes it in a firm grip.

"Can I ask?" she begins to say, "Be there anything unusual about you? A gift you might have perhaps?"

"Well," begins Sam tempted to tell her but is stopped by Al's firm voice.

"Sam. You can't tell her, you could put the whole project in danger."

"There's nothing." Finished Sam.

"Oh." She says looking disappointed. "I see."

A sadness appears in her eyes like none Sam has ever seen before and all he wanted to do, all he could think about was that he could help her somehow.

"Are you hungry?"

"What?" she asks looking at him. "Oh. No, not really."

"Are you sure?" he asks hoping she will say yes, "It looks like that restaurant just opened up for the day."

Sure enough it did and people were now starting to walk down the street yet still a very little number of people.

She opens her mouth probably to protest and say no but a large growl like a bear was sounded stopping her. Missy's cheeks turned a small tint of red, hardly noticeable as she stopped talking.

"It sounds like you are hungry. Why don't we go in and eat."

She still looks like she would rather fend for herself so Sam adds, "I'll pay."

Missy looks at him and nods her head before turning towards the restaurant and walking up to it as Sam follows closely behind.

"Sam, what are you doing?" asks Al.

"I'm taking a woman out to eat." Answers Sam a little smugly.

"I know that but you don't even know anything about her and just a moment ago she had a sword pointed at you."

"I know but she looks like she could use some help and maybe I can help her."

"But"-

"Do you know why I am here?" he asks.

"No."

"Then I see no problem taking a lady out to lunch before you and Ziggy figure it out." Answers Sam.

Al starts to grumble under his breath as he pushes more buttons on the hand link in his hand until a much lit doorway appears. He steps into it as light surround him and before the door closes he says almost childishly,

"Sam gets all the pretty girls."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: This is the fourth story in a series but can be read by itself. All names of people, towns, stores, etc. are all made up.

I don't own anything but my OC's and plot.

Chapter 3

They walked into the restaurant to find the walls the same dull red bricks of the outside. There were classic diner chairs and tables lining the walls with some in a cluster in the middle. There seemed only to be a few people inside, an old elderly couple to the right, a lone man to the left with a fancy suit, and two older woman in the far front direction.

Sam noticed there to be only a waitress serving the costumers and a waiter who was currently standing behind a small booth that held a sign on the front saying, '**Please wait to be seated.**' He was going to just pick a seat at random and sit down but now seeing the sign he walked up to the booth and waiter with Missy following behind.

The man looked up when he heard the two pairs of footsteps walking in up to his small one person booth. He was taller than Sam and Missy with a beard and moustache not too long but long. His hair was a dark brown and there seemed to be an eyebrow piercing in his eyebrow.

"Well hello there Samuel. A table for one or….. Two?" he said the last part looking up at Missy who was currently looking up at some photographs that were lining the wall to the left.

"Two please." Answered Sam.

"All right then."

The waiter picked up two menus from inside the little booth and walked over to a table in the far left corner. Sam and Missy followed him, both taking a seat opposite from each other.

"What can I get you to drink?" he asked them.

Sam looked up as did Missy with a confused expression on her face.

"Just water is fine for me." Said Sam.

The woman looked back to Sam then to the waiter and stated her choice, "Water."

"All right, will go get your drinks and give you two some time to decide." Said the man before placing the menus on the table and walking away.

"Well, do you know what you want?" asked Sam.

"Food." Answered Missy.

"Oh well I was wondering what kind."

She looked up at him and blinked a couple of times a little too fast.

"Of course. I'll have a salad and soup." She told him and then added as an afterthought, "Please."

Sam nodded his head and was about to open up his menu when he smelled something absolutely delicious. It was bacon and eggs that reminded him so much of the farm he grew up on and the food he would wake to smell cooking. He placed the menu back down and looked back at Missy who was currently looking all around the restaurant.

"So where are you from?" he started by asking.

Her eyes snapped back to his and she said, "That's…. complicated."

"Complicated?" prompts Sam.

"Yes and if I told you, you would not believe me."

Sam is about to say more when the waiter from before arrives back with tall glasses of water. He places the water in front of them and pulls out a note pad and pen. He clicks the pen and holds it so that it is hovering over his paper as he asks, "What can I get you to eat?"

"A salad and soup please." Said Missy.

"Bacon and eggs." Said Sam.

"Coming right up." Says the man before walking away.

Once the man is gone Sam looks back at Missy who is looking at him.

"Your accent, it's English. Are you from England?" He asks.

Sadness appears in her eyes once again and she gulps nervously.

"I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories but you can tell me about it if you want. Bad things do happen and it helps to have a friend with you through it."

She looked at him curiously and asked, "Do you?"

"Do I?"

"Have a friend with you always whom you can talk to."

"Yes, I do." Sam answers while thinking of Al who's always been there for him.

"Is it nice to have someone you can talk to always?" she asks him.

"Yes it is."

"Well I don't, not always. I find new friends but it seems like I always have to say goodbye and then I'm gone like the wind."

Sam listens to her words and when she is finished he feels something, he feels understood. They are similar in many ways, like her he always makes new friends but then he leaps and makes new ones only to say goodbye later on.

She looked up at him in his eyes and said, "I just want to go home, I've always just wanted to go home but now I'm not even sure about that."

Home.

That's where Sam wants to go, he just wants to go home like her.

"Where's home?" asks Sam.

She looks at him debating whether to tell him the truth or not.

"Home is very far away and I I'm not sure if I will return, at least not for a long while." She answers.

The waiter returns after Missy is done speaking and he places the food in front of them after taking it off of the large circular tray.

"Enjoy your meal." He says before walking away back through large doors into the kitchen.

As soon as the food is on their table and the waiter gone Missy begins to eat immediately, devouring everything off her plate.

Her hands that moments ago were resting on her lap now holds food in them as she places it in her mouth. Sam stares at her hands as he just notices the marks on them, scars, two of them. One runs down the back of her right hand while another thicker white pink one runs down the palm of her left hand.

Sam began to ask questions in his mind as he stared at those scars. Who is this woman? What happened to her? And why is she here?


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: This is the fourth story in a series but can be read by itself. All names of people, towns, stores, etc. are all made up.

I don't own anything but my OC's and plot.

Chapter 4

Sam was half way done his food when he heard the familiar sound of the imaging chamber door being opened. He looked to his right to see a bright light in the shape of a door with Al walking out of. Al was looking down at the hand link in his hand and as soon as he was out of the light he pressed down on it profusely. A couple seconds later and the light disappears from Sam's sight.

"Sam." Began Al in that warning voice of his as soon as he laid eyes on him.

Sam looked up a little annoyed and said through gritted teeth, "What?"

"We need to talk in private. As in I think you need to use the rest room." Answered Al.

Sam looked at him then back at Missy who was still eating and said to her, "I will be right back. Restroom."

With a strained smile Sam got up from his seat and walked down the hall that the sign for the restroom pointed to with Al trailing behind.

He knocked the door first and finding it empty he entered. It was a small one person bathroom with a toilet, sink, and paper towel like any other yet it was a little small for both of them even if one was a hologram.

Sam turned to Al after locking the door and asked him, "What did Ziggy find? And why was it so important to interrupt my meal?"

"You have more important things to worry about then just your stomach Sam, Ziggy found out something that is probably the reason you're here." Answered Al.

Sam's faced dropped from annoyed to worry in seconds.

"What did Ziggy find that I have to do before I leap? Is it Missy?"

"Missy... Oh right uh the woman, well no it's not about her." Said Al while taping on his hand link, "First we figured out that you are Samuel James, born January second 1927 so you are fifty four years old."

He stops tapping and looks up at Sam, "Uh oh."

"Uh oh?" mirrors Sam. "What does 'Uh oh' mean?"

"Well according to the records Samuel James dies from impact of a car on May 21 1981," Al explains while looking up at Sam, "Which is today."

"How? When today? Why?"

"Well we don't know yet."

"You don't know? What good is Ziggy if he can't even figure out that much?" asked Sam mad and a little scared.

"Careful Sam you will hurt his feelings. We're going as fast as we can but it will take some time." Answered Al.

"All right then What about Missy?"

"What about Missy?"

What did you find?" asked Sam again.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. She's more like a ghost then anything." Replied Al.

Sam looked at him then nodded his head before leaving the restroom and walking back to his table. When he got there Missy was still devouring her food, wow she must have been hungry he thought. Sam sat down in his spot and attempted to eat his food. His stomach was all tied up in knots and he was too scared and nervous to finish his food.

A few minutes later Missy finished her food and finally looked up at Sam. She looked at him then down at his half eaten plate and her face turned from confusion to worry in seconds.

"You did not finish your food. Are you all right?" she asked him.

"I'm fine. Let's just go pay so we can leave." Answers Sam.

He really wasn't feeling good now from hearing the news and just needed some fresh air. They both got up and walked to the small booth where the man was and still is.

"How was the meal?" he asked.

"Fine." Replied Sam while Missy stayed silent watching them.

Sam paid the man for the meal out of Samuel James pocket and they both left the restaurant walking out into the fresh air. Sam took the lead and Missy followed as they walked across the road and back to where the small park is.

"How about we take a walk?" suggests Sam.

Missy nodded her head and they both walked farther into the park not speaking at first.

"It's my birthday today." Said Missy after a while. "Also the day I left."

She looked into the distance with that same sadness in her eyes that Sam saw earlier when he just met her.

"Left where?" Sam risked asking.

"A place close to home."

"Why did you leave if you wanted to stay?"

She stopped walking and turned to him.

"That's… complicated." She said before starting to walk again.

"Was there something there? Something you left behind?"

She turned to him again and their eyes locked in place. Sam stared back at her and saw deep sadness in her.

"My daughter." She started. "I miss her with all my heart but I know that I will never see her again. It hurts."

She looked at him with deep sadness and tears looked about ready to fall but Sam couldn't help by asking, "What keeps you going?"

"The promise that I will one day return home and rejoice with my friends. Now I am not so sure about that. I have to go home yet my child I'd rather see."

"Do you know that she is safe?" asked Sam as each word she said broke a little piece of his heart.

"Yes," she answered with a smile, "She is with her father I am sure of and her grandfather. They both will take good care of her along with the others."

"She's safe yet you can't return. Home is all you have left." said Sam, "no matter how hard the journey you should return and you will always have her in your heart. Never forget that."

She looked at him with silent tears running down her face as they walked closer to the road. A look of understanding comes across her face and she is about to say something when she notices Sam's face.

He's staring at the road in complete and utter horror as a woman in her thirty's, a blind woman walks across the road as a large bus comes running at full speed in her direction. While this is happening the imaging chambers door opens once again and Al walks out to see this scene take place. His face matches Sam's.

Then it hits Sam and he understands. Samuel James died from saving or trying to save this woman yet it wasn't Samuel James, it was him. He has to do this and even if he doesn't have to he will because that's just who Sam Beckett is.

He takes a step towards the road as Al yells at him, "Sam!" He is about to take another when a firm grip on his arm stops him and he turns to see that it is Missy. She pulls him back with more strength then he expected and he stumbles until he falls to the ground.

He sits up in time to watch as Missy runs into the street and pushes the woman out of the way. She tries to run out of the way as the bus gets closer and she almost makes it until the bust catches up. Her head collides with the corner of the bus and her body falls to the ground on the other side.

The bus keeps driving for a few more minutes until it comes to a stop. People look horror stricken as they look at the woman lying on the ground. Sam gets up fast and runs over with Al following. He leans over and checks her pulse as Missy's eyes open and stare at him.

"Thank you, Sam and it isn't your fault." She says to him.

"Why did you do that?" he asks her.

"Because I want to go home."

Sam looks own at her as her eyes shut slowly and then she feels her pulse which is gone. A white light engulfs Missy as a blue one engulfs Sam and then they are both gone…

* * *

Authors Note: Next story will be posted on my account soon.


End file.
